


Amy VS Chemical Plant

by icyraven93



Series: Supersonic Shenaniganry [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy did a reckless, Cream got sucked into this mess, Gen, PTSD, Sonic saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyraven93/pseuds/icyraven93
Summary: Sonic is surprised to find Amy and Cream in Chemical Plant Zone.
Relationships: unrequited Sonic/Amy
Series: Supersonic Shenaniganry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561339
Kudos: 3





	Amy VS Chemical Plant

After running through Chemical Plant Zone again, Sonic found Amy and Cream at the checkpoint just before Dr. Robotnik's arena, much to his surprise.

"Amy, I have a question for you," Sonic began as he approached the duo. Amy's heart skipped a beat upon hearing those words from her would-be savior.

"Is it what I think it is?" Amy asked hopefully. Cream simply shook her head in response; she doubted Sonic had marriage on the brain at the moment. He probably just wanted to save them and get out of here.

"Why on Mobius would you willingly subject yourself to this Zone?" Sonic asked. Amy broke down in tears; she didn't want Sonic to have to return to the Zone that gave him nightmares, but when she heard that Dr. Robotnik had set up a base here, she had to do something.

"I... I just thought if Cream and I could go through the Zone that still gives you, Tails, and Knuckles nightmares to this day... you'd see how brave we were, and... oh, no," Amy explained. "While we were fighting Dr. Robotnik, I accidentally set off one of his Time Stop bombs..."

"So that's why everything around us is frozen," Sonic said, looking around at the Mega Mack around the three, which was suspiciously still.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic..." Amy apologized sadly.

"We've come too far to simply turn back now, and Robotnik's active as you said..." Sonic began. "We can still save the situation here. I just need you and Cream to work with me here." Sonic had arrived alone; he didn't want Tails and Knuckles to relive their nightmares.

"Thank you, Mr. Sonic," Cream said, sniffling as she hugged her pet Chao Cheese. "I just want to go home to my mommy."


End file.
